WWE Night of Champions (anime version)
by Rico 94
Summary: Anime character replaced WWE Superstars and Divas. Co-op story with god executioner REBORN John Cena: We do for the moment that time stops. For that instant that lasts forever. When determination turns to celebration and when dreams come true. We don't became champions because we win. We win because we are champions.
1. Triple H's Announcement

The following story has been paid for by the New World Order.

Disclaimer: Neither god's executioner REBORN nor I own the WWE, its superstars, the Night of Champions' theme song or any of the anime characters in this story.

Opening Theme: "Night of Gold" by CFO$

_The one that we wait for when it's all put on the line_

_We all strive to reach the top and be the champion this time_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_Yeah I got what it takes_

_Risk it all, make my own fate_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_All the glory and the fame just sitting on my plate_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_Sitting right in the spotlight_

_Cash falling from the sky_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_All it takes is one night for me to turn around my whole life_

_They say it easy coming up and try to be the best_

_I'm crawling above you. You looking tired man, you need a rest_

_You're trying to graduate head of class, cheat the test_

_Homie, I ain't even trying. I just be the best._

_Championships rings. Yeah I got a few._

_Gold metals, First place. What I got to do?_

_Hard work, dedication, never quitting_

_Now you're looking at a champion._

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_Yeah I got what it takes_

_Risk it all, make my own fate_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_All the glory and the fame just sitting on my plate_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_Sitting right in the spotlight_

_Cash falling from the sky_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_All it takes is one night for me to turn around my whole life_

_I want to be a champion! A champion!_

_I'm going to be a champion!_

_I want to be a champion! I'm going to be a champion!_

What defines a champion? It isn't just winning but champions win. It isn't all about glory but champions find it. Their passion is undeniable. Their drive is unstoppable. Their greatest is always right now. When pressure is at its greatest, a champion is at its best. Why? Because nothing else matters. Throughout the years, so many things have changed. But what is means to be champion, to have a heart of a champion? That will never change. Tonight is a night of champions. And as we remember the past, we look to tonight and dream of the future. Tonight, there's only one thing that matters…to walk out of this arena…a champion.

And now, O'Reilly Auto Part Presents, WWE Night of Champions!

"And tonight we celebrate those at the top, those who prove that they are the best, those who are champions." Michael Cole said from the announce table with Jerry "The King" Lawler and John "Bradshaw" Layfield. "You are looking live at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan and this is the Night of Champions."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the COO of the WWE, Triple H!" Justin Roberts said as Triple H's theme song ("King of Kings" by Motorhead) plays. The crowd starts to boo and Triple H comes out and walks towards the ring.

"So it's only appropriate that we start tonight with one of the all time great champions." Cole said. "A 13-time world champion, Triple H. But many say he hasn't much of a champion since running things as COO of WWE. Hello again everybody. At ringside, I'm Michael Cole. He's John Layfield. He's Jerry "The King" Lawler."

"I don't know how many people are saying anything derogatory of 'The Game' because they fear for their jobs if they speak against him." Jerry Lawler said to his follow commentators.

"He's doing what's best for business. It's that simple." JBL refuted as Triple H enters the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Welcome to Night of Champions!" Triple H said to the crowd. "I'm extremely proud to put to my stamp of approval on tonight's matches as I truly believe Night of Champions will be one of the greatest nights in WWE history. And show you that I'm not the villainous, cooperate, evil guy that many of the WWE superstars think that I am. To show you that I have listen to the WWE Universe. And that you want what I want, that is best for business. So tonight, in the WWE championship match, where Tsuna Sawada (as Daniel Bryan)…" Then the crowd started to point the sky, chanting yes repeatedly. "…will take one WWE Champion Zane Trusdale (as Randy Orton)…" And the crowd started to boo. "…there will be no interference from anybody. That means no Shield. That means no Big Show. That means nobody. Just Trusdale and Sawada, one-on-one. We will find out who should be WWE Champion. So with that said, are you ready?" And the crowd began to cheer. "I said, are you ready for Night of Champions?!"

"Stop. Stop." Spamdan (as Paul Heyman) said to Triple H as he and the Intercontinental Champion Takeshi Yamamoto (as Curtis Axel) comes out and walked towards the ring. "Hi, um, pardon the interruption but I've been calling, I've been texting and e-mail you. I've left messages with your executive assistances. I've left messages with your wife. I've left messages with your servants. I don't know what it takes to get a reply from you. I understand how busy you are. But I have, sir, a desperate need to speak with you." Then Spandam and Yamamoto entered the ring. "I didn't want to be here in public, in your ring, face-to-face. But I have a real serious problem with what you're considering to be "best for business"."

"Spandam, Spandam, first of all, are you alright?" Triple H asked. "You look terrible. When was the last time you slept? Spandam, you'll be…" Then Triple H backed away from Spandam. "When was the last you showered? What is wrong with you? You're falling apart, man. You're a wreck."

"Of course, I'm a wreck!" Spandam shouted at Triple H but calmed down when he remembered that his job could be at risk if he raised at Triple H. "I apologize. No one should raise their voice to a man in your position. And I apologize, especially in a night such as this, which is the most heavily anticipated Night of Champions in history and that goes to your credit, sir. I respect and admire your vision and your leadership. But in all due respect, I think you made a serious error in judgment. You put me, a non-athlete…" And the crowd chanted Gokudera (as CM Punk). "…in a handicap elimination match against a man, not a just a man, a fighter, as fighter of such dominance in your WWE but in my branding him as being the Best in the World, a fighter came within an inch of snapping the Undertaker's steak at Wrestlemania, a fighter that gave Elfman (as Brock Lensar) all that Elfman could handle, and this man wasn't want to just wrestle me or grapple me. This man wants to beat me up and wants to hurt me." The crowd starts cheering at the thought of what will happen to Spandam. "He wants to give me such a beating, I may never be seen in WWE again. And, I'm begging to do what's best for business. Please cancel this Handicap Elimination Match with Gokudera." The crowd chanted to Triple H because they want to see that match.

"You made some pretty good points, Spandam." Triple H said. "Is it anything to due to the fact that your match is made into a No Disqualification Elimination Handicap Match?" Spandam nodded and yes. "You already tried to weasel out of this thing and I don't see it happening again. Here the reality, there's no reason to be scared. In kind of match, quite frankly, honestly, you don't even have to tag in if you don't want to. I mean, just let Yamamoto handle Gokudera. I mean, you do believe that Yamamoto can take care of Gokudera, don't you. If you believe Yamamoto like you say like you believe in Yamamoto, then there's no problem. You do believe in Yamamoto, don't you? My felling, Spandam, the match stays."

Spandam's face turned a more depressed state when Triple H said that. "Is there no more honor amongst thieves?" Then Yamamoto took the microphone away from Spandam.

"You think this is funny, Hunter?" Yamamoto said. "What's wrong with you? Is there something personal going on here?" Then a smirk formed in Yamamoto's face. "I know what it is. I know what it is. Since the first day I become a Spandam guy, it was May 20 in Kansas City on Monday Night Raw, I beat you in a match." Triple H nodded because it was true. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Wow!" Triple H said. "You actually even remember the date. That's impressive." Spandam realized what Yamamoto did and is trying to reason with Triple H. "No, no, there's an old saying, 'Don't poke the bear,' right? So Spandam brings up a good point earlier that I've made a mistake tonight. After all, this is Night of Champions. And if I'm not mistaken, 'Night of Champions' means all championships are defended. Luckily for me, this is a mistake that I can fix now. See what I'm going to do right now, right here on September 15th in Detroit, I'm going to walk back down that aisle and you are going to defend the Intercontinental Championship against the first guy I cross when I walk back there. And Yamamoto, don't go anywhere because that match is going take place right now."

"Oh boy," Cole said as Triple H exits the ring and walked towards the backstage area.

"Here we go." JBL said excited.

"The night is not starting quite the way Mr. Spandam like." Cole added.

"I think Yamamoto let his alligator mouth overload his humming bird rear end." Lawler said.

"All Triple H is doing is what's best for business." JBL said.

Next Chapter: Intercontinental Title Match: Takeshi Yamamoto (as Curtis Axel) w/ Spandam (as Paul Heyman) vs. Killik Rung (as Kofi Kinsgton)

Now in this story, anime characters will replace the superstars and divas who were involved in the card for Night of Champions. Me and god's executioner REBORN are still looking for some more anime characters. If you have any ideas, send them with your review.


	2. Takeshi Yamamoto vs Killik Rung

Intercontinental Title Match: Takeshi Yamamoto (as Curtis Axel) w/ Spandam (as Paul Heyman) vs. Killik Rung (as Kofi Kinsgton)

Spandam took the microphone Yamamoto and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, at this juncture, I would like to inform you that this Intercontinental Championship Match will be contested under protest by my client, Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Who is he going to protest to?" Michael Cole said as Yamamoto and Spandam started to argue.

"They're still filing agreements." Jerry "the King" Lawler said. "Who do you Triple H is going to cross back there?" Then Kofi Kingston's theme plays in the arena and started to cheer.

"Uh oh!" JBL said excited.

"Oh yeah!" Cole said as Killik Rung (as Kofi Kingston) came out and headed towards the ring. "This is not good news for Yamamoto because guys, you recall over the past couple of weeks Killik Rung owns a couple of victories over Yamamoto including a pinfall win." Spandam was seen outside the ring of the ring sitting on the ring steps. "So tonight, it's for the Intercontinental Championship and Spandam is beside himself."

"He looks like he suddenly got sick his stomach." Lawler said. "He looks like he's about to lose his lunch here."

"Well folks, on the Night of Champions Kick-off show, our own Renee Young reported that there's a great poll on , where you can vote on the greatest champions of all times. You can go there now and vote who you think is the Intercontinental Champion. And among that list, the late-great hall of famer Mr. Perfect, Pat Patterson, the 1st Intercontinental Champion, Rick Rude, the Honky Tonk Man, and the all time leader with 8 Intercontinental title victories, Chris Jericho. Vote now on , the results comes in just a little bit." The referee hoist the Intercontinental Title Belt, then hands to one of the ring crew, and started the match.

The two started to circle around and got into a cot-n-elbow tie up with them pushing each other to the rope and back into the middle of the ring. Yamamoto got behind Killik but Killik reversed and got behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto grabbed Killik's arm and quickly put Killik in a headlock. Killik grabbed Yamamoto's arm and got out of the headlock but Yamamoto got Killik and wretched it. Killik rolled through and took the feet for underneath Yamamoto, and got the cover but Yamamoto kicked out before the referee started the count. Then Yamamoto crawled towards the ropes, causing the referee to back Killik up.

Yamamoto got back to his feet and got in a test of strength with Killik with Killik getting behind Yamamoto but was countered with a headlock. Killik pushed Yamamoto to the rope and was knocked down. Yamamoto started to run and bounce off the ropes but Killik got back his feet and leaped-frog over him. Yamamoto stopped and got out of the ring. The referee backed Killik up again as Yamamoto slowly got back inside the ring. Yamamoto tried to kick Killik but Killik caught his leg. Yamamoto punch Killik in the head and start beating him up in the corner. The referee backed Yamamoto away from Killik. As Yamamoto was about to continue attacking Killik, Killik threw Yamamoto in the corner and returned to the favor.

When Yamamoto got out of the corner, Killik started kicking back of his leg and eventually knocked Yamamoto down with Yamamoto escaping the ring again. As Yamamoto was about to get back in the ring, he was met by Killik when Killik grabbed him by the head and tried to suplex him back in the ring. Yamamoto landed on his feet but his leg gave way and he was drilled with on dropkick to the chin. Killik got the cover and Yamamoto kicked out at 2.

Killik picked Yamamoto up by the arm, wretched it, and kicked him in the bad leg. He then elbowed Yamamoto in the face and whipped him to the rope to hit him again. Yamamoto dodged the clothesline, leaped over Killik, and nailed him with his own dropkick. Yamamoto got back to his feet and Killik with a clothesline, sending him over the top rope to the floor and dropping to a knee. He then got out of the ring to continue his advantage. He picked Killik up and whipped him towards the steps. Killik jumped on the steps, climbed to the top, and leaped on Yamamoto to knock him down. Killik rolled Yamamoto back into the ring, covered him and Yamamoto kicked out at 2.

Killik picked Yamamoto up and whipped towards a corner but Yamamoto reversed. Killik leaped to the top rope but Yamamoto took the feet from him, putting him in the tree of woe. Yamamoto grabbed Killik by the head and repeatedly hitting his stomach before the referee backed him away. Then Yamamoto charged towards Killik and hit him in the stomach in the shoulder block. Yamamoto covered Killik and Killik kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto got the advantage now. Yamamoto hit Killik over the head with an elbow. Killik quickly got up and Yamamoto knocked him down again and hit him over the head with another elbow. Then Yamamoto put Killik in the headlock. Killik got back to his feet and got out of the headlock but Yamamoto threw him back to the mat. Yamamoto covered Killik again and Killik kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto recovered and put Killik in a head vice. Killik again broke the hold when he got to his feet. Yamamoto tried to hit Killik with a clothesline but Killik ducked. Yamamoto tried again and it was dodged but he caught Killik with a third one. Yamamoto got the cover and Killik kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto tried to pick Killik up but Killik tried to fight back and was cut off. Yamamoto took Killik down with a snapmare and whiplashed him by the neck. He covered Killik and Killik kicked out at 2. But Yamamoto quickly on locked on a headlock, keeping Killik down.

The crowd started to clap, getting Killik back into the match. Killik got back to his feet, rolled through and planted Yamamoto with the DDT. Both men slowly getting back to their feet due to the fatigue they got. Killik was the first to get to his feet and Yamamoto soon followed. Then Killik knocked Yamamoto repeatily with clotheslines and hit him with a dropkick. As Killik was about to attack again, Yamamoto countered putting Killik into a corner. Yamamoto charged towards Killik but Killik put his boot and stopped him. Killik leaped to the middle rope hit Yamamoto with a cross body. Killik covered Yamamoto and Yamamoto kicked out at 2.

Killik felt the momentum coming towards him as he bounce of the ropes and hit Yamamoto with the Boom Drop. Then he sized up Yamamoto and tried to hit him with the Trouble in Paradise. But Yamamoto dodged the attack and rammed Killik into a corner. Yamamoto charged toward Killik and Killik countered by kicking him in the face. Killik got on the ring apron ready to hit Yamamoto again. Killik leaped to the top and towards Yamamoto but the champ countered with a dropkick to the gut. Yamamoto covered Killik and Killik kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto got behind Killik and hit him with a germen suplex but Killik landed on his feet and rolled Yamamoto, who got out at 2. Yamamoto quickly recovered and dropped Killik. Yamamoto covered him and Killik got out at 2.

Yamamoto picked up Killik for another punishing move and Killik countered and tried to go for the SOS. But Yamamoto got out of that predicament. Killik rebounded and tried to hit the Trouble in Paradise but Yamamoto dodged it. Yamamoto grabbed Killik, ready to him with a neckbreaker but Killik countered and hit the SOS. Killik covered Yamamoto and Yamamoto kicked out at 2 ½. Killik kicked Yamamoto in the gut repeatily toward a nearby corner of the ring.

Killik whipped Yamamoto the opposite corner and the champ countered. Killik leaped to the top rope to do a high-risk move on Yamamoto but Yamamoto caught him on his shoulders. Yamamoto dropped Killik on the rope throat first. Then he set Killik up for a neckbreaker and slammed him down to the mat face first, covered him and got the win. Spandam looked at the ceiling, thanking God that his client won.

"Your winner of this match and still the Intercontinental Champion, Takeshi Yamamoto." Justin Roberts announced as the referee hands Yamamoto the IC title belt.

"Kudos to Yamamoto, kudos to Killik for kicking to the pay-per-view with a championship match." JBL said as Spandam got in the ring and congratulate Yamamoto. "But Yamamoto still has to go out there with 'The best in the world' Gokudera."

"You're right about that." Lawler said. "I mean, you got to admit. Yamamoto spent a lot of energy, it had to something out of him. But he also gained a lot of confidence with that victory."

"Let's not forget about the breaking news we heard in the Night of Champions Kick-Off. That 2-on-1 Handicap Elimination Match between those two men and Gokudera later on tonight will now be contest under No Disqualification Rules."

"Yeah, Spandam almost fainted when found that out." Lawler said as Yamamoto and Spandam exited the ring. "What a great match we witnessed."

"Spandam's a bit relived that Yamamoto passed the first test at least." Cole said. "But there's still a hugh hill to climb for Spandam and Yamamoto later on tonight when they Gokudera in the 2-0n-1 handicap elimination match which in now No Disqualification. Spandam can breathe a little easy at least for the moment."

"Yeah, Spandam can breathe a little easy at least for a short while." Lawler said.

* * *

A/N: Chris Jericho won the IC Title 9 times not 8.


	3. Flare Corona vs Oiso vs Lisanna vs Nel

4 Way Diva's Championship Match: Flare Corona (as AJ Lee) vs. Neliel (as Natalya) vs. Lisanna (as Brie Bella) vs. Oiso (as Naomi)

Flare Corona was heading was heading towards the entrance to the arena as she spotted Angel (as Aksana), Haineko (as Alicia Fox), and Ultear (as Layla). Flare walked to them and said, "Hey girls. Tonight is the night, right. One of those 'divas' think that they are going to walk out with my title. They are severely mistaken. Let's just go and prove them wrong, ok? Let's go out there and show them what a real diva is going home with this title is like."

"We?" Angel said. "I don't think so."

"What did you say to me?"

"Here's the thing." Haineko said. "You've made some good points last week. But we're done being your little army." Then Angel and Haineko left, leaving Flare and Ultear behind.

"Wait, you can't walk away from." Flare said. "You are nothing without me! I am this divison!" She turned to Ultear. "Ultear, you and I are friends right? You understand me, right?"

"I understand." Ultear said.

"Oh gosh, I'm so glad. I've still got you. Ok, let's go out there right now…" Then Ultear cut Flare off.

"Actually, you know what; let me go straighten Angel and Haineko out. I'll be right back." Then Ultear left to find Angel and Haineko.

"Wait Ultear, the match is next!" Flare shouted but it was too late. Flare suddenly started to realize that she's on her own.

"Flare has done a pretty god job alienating pretty much everybody." Cole said. "Folks, we are in Detroit tonight. A great tradition for WWE in the Detroit area, it has two WrestleManias and some of sports-entertainment all-times greats came from this included WWE Hall of Famer, The Original Sheik."

"The home of the Red Wings, 11-Time Stanley Cup Champions." JBL stated.

"And we've been asking you to vote all night for the all time greatest champions of all time." Cole said. "We're asking you to vote now on who do you think is the greatest women's or diva's champion."

"Oh and look at that illustrious list, top off there by the Fabulous Moolah, Wendi Richter, Trish Stratus, Lita, or Michelle McCool." Lawler said. "Man, what an impressive list of diva and you get to decide on who is the all time greatest Diva's Champion."

"Well Flare Corona, in just a few moments, will defend her Diva's Championship in Fatal Four Way." Cole said. "This has got really interesting, a few weeks ago on RAW."

(Flashback – RAW in Phoenix 8/26/13)

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at that ring?" Flare asked addressing the divas in the ring and ringside. "A bunch of cheap, interchangeable, expandable, useless women. Women who turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to actresses. I have done more in this division in one year than all of you have done in your entire collective careers. And that is reality."

(Fast Forward –RAW in Des Moines 9/2/13, during the no.1 contender's match: Neliel vs. Lisanna vs. Oiso)

Lisanna hit Neliel with a crossbody from the top but Neliel rolled through and was ready to slam Lisanna. Oiso knocked Neliel down with the Rear View. Then Flare come from the announce table and attacked Oiso, causing the referee to stop the match. And then the three divas attacked Flare and chased her out of the ring.

"And then two weeks ago on Monday Night RAW, things took a turn for the worst with the big three way match-up. Flare, who was on commentary, would get involved. I don't know how wise it was for Flare Corona to go after all for the Divas."

"She got carried away, Michael." JBL said. "She's got a passion of that title."

"No one ever accused Flare of being wise." Lawler said. "Wildly maybe…"

"Crazy maybe…"

"Goofy maybe, but not wise."

"Flare did admit it." Cole said. "'Sometimes I get a bit carried away.'"

(End of Flashback)

"She is entertaining." JBL said as Natalya's theme is played in the arena and Neliel comes out and walked towards the ring.

"The following is a Fatal Four Way and it is for the Diva's Championship." Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing the challengers first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Neliel."

"Oh man, Nel looks ready." Lawler said. Then the theme of Tons of Funk is played and Oiso came out as Nel got in the ring.

"From Miami, Flordia, Oiso." Lillian introduced as Oiso headed to the ring.

"One of the best athletes." JBL stated as Oiso got in the ring.

"And one of the funkadactyles." Cole added. Then Bella Twins's theme hit and Lisanna came out.

"From Scottsdale, Arizona, Lisanna." Lillian said as Lisanna walked to the ring. Finally, AJ Lee's music was played and Flare Corona appeared as Lisanna entered the ring. "And from Union City, New Jersey, she is the Diva's Champion, Flare Corona."

"On a exclusive, Backstage Fallout, Flare said that she doesn't why do all of the Divas want to gang up on her all of the time." Cole said as Flare Corona skipped to the ring.

"Last week, I said something about how Flare look." Lawler said as Flare Corona entered the squared circle and hands the belt over the referee. "But in reality, all Diva look the same to me, good."

"So this is a Fatal Four Way Match." Cole said. "And the rules are simple. First diva to get pin or submission will become the Diva's Champion. You do not have to beat the champion." The referee holds over his head, showing the four what they will be wrestling for. "So for instance, if Lisanna pins Oiso, then Lisanna would the Diva's Champ."

"You know what we heard from the mouth of Flare earlier. She actually believes that she is single handedly the whole Diva's division." Lawler said as the referee call for the bell and the match begins. "It's all about her."

Soon after the match started, all of the women turned their attention to the champion. Flare quickly out of the ring and escape the arena but her three challengers got her before she could leave through the crowd and brought back her in the ring. As the challengers returned in the ring, Flare got out of it again and tried to escape but Neliel caught her and threw into the barricade. Then Oiso did the same thing as did Lisanna. Finally, Neliel threw Flare into the ring and the challengers followed her. As Flare was get trying to get to her feet, Lisanna gave her running knee to the face, knocking Flare out of the ring, and then clothes lined both Oiso and Neliel. Lisanna kicked both Nel and Oiso to keep them down. Lisanna picked Nel and gave a neck breaker. Neliel tried to the ropes to pick herself up but Lisanna gave her running knee to the chin and did the same to Oiso. Then Lisanna ran and dropkicked Nel out of the ring. Lisanna grabbed Oiso by her hair but Oiso released the grip and hit her with a dropkick. Oiso then whipped Lisanna to the ropes trying to hip toss her but Lisanna countered a knee to the gut. Lisanna then tried to do a move to Oiso but Oiso landed her feet and gave Lisanna a head scissors takedown. Oiso covered Lisanna and Lisanna kicked out at 2.

Oiso whipped Lisanna but Lisanna countered and whipped Oiso to a corner. Oiso stopped and tried to counter but their head hit and they both fell to the mat. Neliel reentered the ring to take advantage. But Flare came back in the ring and rolled Nel up, who kicked out at 2. Both ladies got back their feet quickly. Flare shoved Nel and Nel shoved back. Flare then gave a foreman to the face and Nel responded with a slap. Then Oiso came out of nowhere and knocked both of them down with the Rear View. Oiso covered Nel and Lisanna kicked Oiso to break up the pin.

Lisanna picked up Oiso and whipped her into the corner. She then sat Oiso on the top rope and got on the middle rope, setting up for a super-plex. But Nel came up from under Lisanna and her on her shoulders. Lisanna hit repeatedly on the top of her head, causing to fall on one knee. Lisanna charged towards Oiso, who kicked her in the forehead. Nel rolled Lisanna up, and Lisanna got out at 2.

Oiso then tried to hit Nel with a cross body but Nel dodged, causing Oiso to crash to the mat. Flare then grabbed Oiso by the hair and threw her out of the ring. Nel tried to kick Flare but Flare caught the leg and pushed Nel out of the ring. Flare turned her attention to Lisanna but Lisanna threw her into Oiso's shoulder, who was trying to get back in the ring. Lisanna charged toward Oiso but kicked her in the face. Oiso tried leap to the top but Flare grabbed her leg pulled Oiso on her face to the floor. Flare then tried climb back in the ring but Nel get back in and baseball slide Flare off the apron. Lisanna got Nel in a school girl pin but Nel kicked out.

Nel gave Lisanna an elbow to the face and suplexed her. Then she picked Lisanna picked up and slammed her and gave Oiso a diskette clothesline. As Nel was about to give Oiso the Sharpshooter, Lisanna tried to stop it but Nel elbowed her, picked her up and slammed her on Oiso. Nel turned Lisanna's body so that her back is covering Oiso's body. She grabbed both girls' legs locked on a double Sharpshooter on the both of them. Then Flare came back in the ring and kick Nel in the back of the head. Flare charged towards Nel and tried to lock on the Black Widow but countered it into a powerbomb. Nel then grabbed Flare's legs and locked in the sharpshooter. Flare tried to crawl to the ropes but Nel dragged her back to the middle of the ring and Flare tapped.

"Here is your winner and new Diva's Champion, Neliel." Lillian announced as the referee hands Neliel the Diva's Title Belt.

"Neliel is now in charge." JBL said as Flare exited the ring.

"What a great match." Lawler said.

"That was a great match."

"Tremendous performance by all four divas but Nel is doing what Flare said what she was going to do. This is leave as the champion."

* * *

**A/N: In the actual Night of Champions, AJ Lee retained the Diva's when she made Natalya tap out.**


	4. Byakuya Kuchiki vs Renji Abarai

World Heavyweight Title Match: Byakuya Kuchiki (as Alberto Del Rio) vs. Renji Abarai (as Rob Van Dam) w/ Hanataro Yamada (as Ricardo Rodriguez)

"Tonight, we had one title changed hands." Cole said. "Will we see another title change in a few moments? If you missed, Night of Champion Kick-Off has an awesome panel. Let's check with the guys right now, here's Josh Matthews."

"Thanks guys very much." Josh Matthews said to his fellow commentators. "Izuru Kira (as Alex Riley) has joined us, WWE Hall of Famer Booker T, and former Intercontinental Champion Jean (as Santino Marella). It's been an incredible night thus far as we are moments away from the World Heavyweight Championship Match: Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Renji Abarai. Booker, on the Kick-Off, you said you think we're going to see a new World Heavyweight Champion."

"No doubt, Renji has proven that he has what it takes to win." Booker said. "But let me tell you, Byakuya has proved that he is real deal. Will Renji step up? His back is against the wall, I think he do it tonight."

"I think that they'll equal in experience, in speed, in strength, and stamina." Jean said. "But being a hometown guy could have an impact."

"You've mentioned experience." Izuru stated. "I think this may be one of Renji's last shots. And he's got Hanataro as an assistant coach on the side. I wouldn't want to lose my assistant coach."

"He's old school." Booker said referring to Renji. "I looking forward to see my friend drop that Five Star Frog Splash and become the World Heavyweight Champion tonight."

"Well, we're going behind settled in for the World Heavyweight Title Match: Kuchiki vs. Abarai as we send things back down to ringside." Josh said as Rob Van Dam's theme ("One of a Kind" by Breaking Point) is played and the pyro went off.

"Lead by Hanataro Yamada, Renji Abarai the No. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship." Cole said as Renji came out with Hanataro and walked towards the ring. "I do want to go back and correct something I said earlier on. Chris Jericho won the Intercontinental Championship a record-setting 9 times, not 8 times as I alluded to before. Renji is a former WWE Champion and ECW Champion, held both of those titles at the same time."

"The person who ever do so." JBL said as Renji got in the ring.

"Now he has the opportunity to win the World Championship tonight." Cole said. "You can go to right now and vote on who you think is the greatest World champion of all time. Among those on the list, Ric Flair, Booker T, Batista, Naruto (as Edge), and the Undertaker, you can vote right now on ."

Then Alberto Del Rio's theme played in the arena and Byakuya came out and headed towards the ring. "Byakuya, you can say what you want in any language but Byakuya is the World Heavyweight Champion." Lawler said.

"Let's take you back to Friday Night Smackdown a couple of weeks ago." Cole said. "Renji has finished a match on Smackdown and Byakuya was, who was on commentary, would advantage on fallen Renji Abarai, sending a message to the no. 1 contender with the cross arm breaker submission maneuver that could come into play here tonight."

(Flashback-Smackdown in Minneapolis 9/6/13)

Renji was on the mat defeated and Byakuya came out of nowhere and locked on the cross arm breaker on Renji. Byakuya then broke the hold and held the title belt over his head.

(End of Flashback)

"I think it goes back to the match that Byakuya had with Loke (as Dolph Zigger)." Lawler said. "He snapped that night and in some sort of way, he gained an aggressive, vicious streak that he still carries and I think we may see it again in this match tonight."

"I agree with you, King." JBL said. "There has noticeable difference since that match. It's been a Byakuya that is almost impossible to beat."

"The following contest is scheduled for on fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship." Lillian announced as Byakuya hands the title belt to the referee.

Hanataro grabbed the microphone and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present to you at this time, from the great state of Michigan, Mr. Pay-Per-View, Renji Abarai!"

"And his opponent, from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, weighing in 239 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Byakuya Kuchiki." Lillian announced as the referee hold the World's Title over his head, then called for the bell and started the match.

Byakuya was the first to attack by kicking Renji in the gut quickly locking in the headlock. Renji pushed Byakuya off and tried to attack but Byakuya knocked him down. As Byakuya was about to continue the assault Renji got back up and Byakuya in the face, knocking the champ down. Renji picked Byakuya up and gave a swift elbow, causing him to stumble into a corner and Renji gave him a couple of shoulder blocks. Then Renji whipped Byakuya into another corner and gave a spinning heel kick. Renji whipped Byakuya into another corner, rolled through, and monkey flipped the champ. Renji went toward Byakuya and hit him with a standing moonsault. Renji covered Byakuya and Byakuya kicked out.

Renji whipped Byakuya and lowered his head. That was a mistake as Byakuya drop kicked the top of Renji's head. Byakuya charged towards Renji, who moved out of the way and dropkicked Byakuya to the floor. Renji then leaped to the ring apron and hit the moonsault on Byakuya on the floor. Renji got back up and picked up the champion and give a side kick, making Byakuya lean on the barricade. Renji rolled back in the ring, to break the referee's count and rolled back outside. Then Renji put Byakuya on the barricade, stomach first, and got on the ring apron. Renji leaped from the apron kicked Byakuya, making him fall to the floor. Renji got to his feet and returned to the ring. Byakuya slowly got on his feet and reached the ring apron. Renji walked to Byakuya and hooked him for suplex. Renji lifted the champion up but Byakuya fought out of the predicament. Byakuya lifted Renji up and Renji landed on the apron. Renji lifted Byakuya up again and Byakuya landed in the ring but Byakuya hung Renji on the ropes by his throat, making Renji to fall to the floor. Byakuya bounced off the ropes and dived on Renji through the middle rope. Byakuya got back up and threw Renji into the barricade. Byakuya picked Renji up and rolled him back in the ring and covered him and Renji kicked at 2.

Byakuya quickly locked in a headlock on Renji. Hanataro pounded on the mat, trying to get Renji back into the match. Renji got back on his feet and fought out of the headlock. Renji bounced on the ropes and caught Byakuya with a sunset flip and Byakuya kicked out at 2.

Both men quickly got back in the feet. Byakuya picked Renji up and suplex him on the mat. The champion got back up again and kicked Renji in the back of the head. Byakuya went to Renji and choked him the bottom rope and broke the hold before the referee reached the 5 count. Byakuya picked up Renji, hit him with a snapmare and kicked him in the back of the head again. Byakuya covered Renji again and Renji kicked out at 2.

Byakuya quickly locked on the headlock on Renji again. Hanataro tried to the crowd behind Renji so that Renji could be able to break out of the hold and get back in the match. Renji again got to his and fought out of the headlock but Byakuya got behind Renji and hit him with a back suplex, making him roll to the ring apron. Byakuya charged toward Renji and hit him with an inzagiri, causing Renji to fall to the floor. Hanataro went to Renji, trying to get him back up and as the referee started to count. Byakuya saw this and dived toward Renji & Hanataro but the both moved out of the way. Renji rolled Byakuya back in the ring and broke the referee's count. Byakuya got up and Renji hit him with a clothesline and a thrust kick. Renji covered Byakuya and Byakuya kicked out at 2.

Renji picked Byakuya up but Byakuya whipped Renji to a corner. Byakuya charged in and Renji caught him with an elbow. Renji leaped on the ropes and hit Byakuya with a thrust kick. He covered Byakuya and Byakuya kicked out at 2.

Byakuya went towards the apron and Renji leaped over the top and dropped his leg on him. Renji climbed to the top rope as Byakuya got to his feet and Renji hit him with another thrust kick to the face. Renji then bounced off to hit the Rolling Thunder on Byakuya and Byakuya got out of the way and hit Renji with a Backstabber. Byakuya covered Renji and Renji kicked out at 2.

Renji tried to back up to his feet by using the ring corner and Byakuya rammed his shoulder to Renji's back. Byakuya picked up Renji and sat him on the top. Byakuya climbed to the middle rope and hooked Renji's head, prepare to hit Renji with a move but Renji held on to the turnbuckle to stop it from happening. Renji hit Byakuya with elbows to the head, making the champion fall to the mat. Renji tunred around to face Byakuya and leaped off the top and hit Byakuya. Renji covered Byakuya, who kicked out at 2.

Renji picked up Byakuya and the two started to exchange blows with Renji getting the better of the two. Renji bounced off the ropes but Byakuya caught and hit him with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Byakuya bounced off the ropes and stomped on Renji's back. Byakuya covered Renji and Renji kicked out at 2.

Byakuya picked Renji up to give him the cross arm breaker but Renji countered with the leg scissors pin and Byakuya kicked out at 2. Renji then slammed Byakuya to the mat and hit the split-leg moonsault on him. Renji got the cover and Byakuya kicked out at 2.

Renji picked up Byakuya and Byakuya drove both knees into Renji's arm, dropping Renji to his knee. Then Byakuya super kicked Renji in the face. Byakuya covered Renji and Renji kicked out at 2.

Byakuya ran towards Renji and stomped him in the gut. Then Byakuya climbed to the top rope as Renji slowly got his feet. Byakuya leaped off the ropes and Renji caught him with a heel kick to the face. Renji climbed up the top and tried hit the Five Star Frog Splash but Byakuya put knees up and countered. Then Byakuya quickly locked on the cross arm breaker on Renji. Renji tried getting Byakuya off of him but Byakuya wrenched Renji's arm further. Renji tried to reach the bottom rope to break the hold and he did. Byakuya released the hold before the referee counted to 5.

Renji got up his knees favoring the arm Byakuya targeted with the submission. Byakuya tried to super kick him again but Renji countered by Byakuya in a roll up. Byakuya rolled through and Renji super kicked him in the face. Renji climbed to the top rope and hit Byakuya with the Five Star Frog Splash, covered him and got the win.

"Here is your winner and new World Heavyweight Champion, Renji Abrai!" Lillian announced as the referee hands Renji the World title belt.

* * *

**A/N: In the actual Night of Champions, RVD did defeat Del Rio by disqualification, allow Del Rio to retain the World Title.**


	5. Fandango vs Black Star

Fandango w/ Bianca (as Summer Rae) vs. Black Star (as The Miz)

In the backstage area, Yamamoto was spacing around with Intercontinental Title Belt while Spandam is sitting down like a nervous wreck. Spandam stopped Yamamoto and said, "Listen, I want you to understand because if I get left alone inside that that tonight, I won't be here tomorrow or the day after or the day after that to help you anymore. You'll lose my strategy. You'll lose my brilliance. You made an enemy tonight out of Triple H. Do you know what kind of adversary that man can be to you? Everything you've struggled and sacrificed for will go away because Triple H will make sure it's taken away. And I can fix that for you. I can fix everything that's wrong with you and Triple H but I have to be here tomorrow to be able to do that for you. And I won't be here if I'm left alone with Gokudera."

"You believe in me, right Spandam?" Yamamoto asked. "Right?"

"I have believed in you since day one. And tonight, I need you to believe in yourself." Spandam said.

In Triple H's office, Zane Trusdale (as Randy Orton) walked into the office and confronted Triple H. "What's going on here?" He asked. "What's going on? Please help me understand your logic. No Shield, no Crasher Wake (as Big Show) at ringside tonight. You banned Crasher Wake. You banned Greiger (as Roman Reigns). You banned Yusei Fudo (as Dean Ambrose), Kalin (as Seth Rollins). If it's not broke, then don't fix it, right? Please help me understand your logic."

"My logic is simple, Zane." Triple H said. "I just want to make that I picked the right guy when I chose you as 'The face of the WWE.'"

"You did." Zane said and he left the office.

Fandango's music played through the arena and the crowd starting Fandangoing as Bianca ae came out dancing.

"Mrs. Fandango!" JBL said, identifying Bianca by the nickname he gave her as Fandango came out.

"And that guy." Lawler said, identifying Fandango. "Fannnn-dannnn-goooo."

"It's completely fun to say. Fannnn-dannnn-goooo." JBL said.

"What about Biiiiiiaaaaaannnnnnccccccaaaaa."

"Mrs. Fandango."

"The following contest is set for one fall." Justin Roberts announced as the two walked to the ring. "Approaching the ring first, Fannnnndannnnngoooo."

"Would you like a cha-cha-cha with Bianca?" Lawler asked.

"Absolutely." JBL said.

"On WWE's youtube channel, it's jam packed with great shows like the JBL & Cole Show, Backstage Fallout, WWE Inbox, and more." Cole said as Fandango and Summer Rae entered the ring. "There's also a little classic input for you to enjoy. Two million subscribers now and a half-billion views go to the WWE channel on youtube and check it out."

"WWE Night of Champions is presented by O-Reilly Auto Parts." Lawler said. "Better prices, every day, so go a participating store and find out how you can enter and win prizes from WWE and O'Reilly Auto Parts."

Then The Miz's theme ("I Came to Play" by Downstait) started to play and Black Star came out from the backstage area.

"And his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing 221 pounds, Black Star." Justin Roberts announced as Black Star heads to the ring.

"Well, Black Star and Fandango had their issues over the past number of week." Cole said. "It really started back at Summerslam, Fandango interrupting Black Star's hosting duties in Los Angeles. But this past Friday night on Smackdown, something unique happened. It a 'Dancing with the WWE Superstars Dance-off'. Killer B (as R-Truth) was involved. Persona (as the Great Khali) was involved. Fandango was involved and also Black Star was a part of as well."

"And Black Star was twerking." Lawler added.

"And the fact that Black Star won the match up did not sit well with Fandango." Cole said.

"That might have been the most entertaining dance-off I've ever seen on Smackdown. Black Star loved it."

"It was a travesty that Fandango didn't win." JBL stated as the bell rung and started the match.

Fandango and Black Star circled around the mat and got into a cot-n-elbow tie up with Black Star getting Fandango in a corner, causing to back him up. As the two were about to tie up again, Fandango kicked Black Star in the gut and hit him with an elbow in the back of the neck. Then Fandango locked Black Star in a headlock. Black Star pushed Fandango to the top and got Fandango knocked him down. Fandango then bounced off the ropes but Black Star caught him, dropped him on his knee back-first and was setting up for a neck breaker. Fandango sends Black Star to the rope and tried to hit him with a drop kick but Star held on to the ropes. Black Star grabbed Fandango's legs, ready to lock a submission hold but Fandango quickly got to the rope, making the referee back Black Star up again. Black Star charged towards Fandango and Fandango side-stepped him, making him go over the top rope and land on the ring apron. Fandango turned towards Black Star, who slid under the bottom rope caught Fandango in a pinning predicament and Fandango kicked out at 2.

Both men quickly got up and Black Star hip tossed Fandango to the mat. Fandango used to a nearby corner to get back and Black Star charged in and hit him with the lariat. As Star climbed to the top rope, Bianca got on the apron, getting his attention. Fandango got back up and kicked Black Star's leg, making him fall on the top rope, gut-first, and fall to the mat. Then Fandango stomped on Black Star's chest and got off of him before the referee counted to 5. He picked Black Star whipped him to the ropes and gave him a knee to the gut, causing Black Star to fall. Fandango got the cover and Black Star kicked out at 2.

Fandango picked Black Star up whipped him hard into the corner, rolled him up, and Black Star kicked out at 2. Fandango got behind Black Star, hooked Black Star's head and wrapped his legs around his gut. Fandango hit Black Star with elbow to the stomach and released the hold. He picked Black Star up and lifted him for a suplex and Black Star landed behind him on his feet. Fandango got behind him but Black Star ran towards the ropes, causing Fandango to fall the floor outside of the ring. Fandango tried to get back in the ring and Black Star hit him with a baseball slide. Black Star got on the ring apron and tried hit Fandango but it was countered when Fandango hit him with a kick to the gut. Fandango rolled Black Star back in the ring, covered him and Black Star kicked out at 2.

Fandango quickly got behind him and locked him in a reverse bear hug. Black Star tried to fight out of the hold but got kneed in the gut in the process. Fandango bounced off with Black Star following him and knocking him down with clothesline. Fandango got up and was knocked by a clothesline again. Fandango got up and Black Star picked him up and hit with an atomic drop. Black Star bounces off the ropes and hit Fandango with a boot to the face. Fandango got up by the corner using the corner and Black Star charged towards. Fandango tried to counter with kick but Black Star caught the kick and kicked in the leg. Black Star bounced off the ropes and drop kicked him in the leg. Black Star grabbed Fandango's injured leg and readied for the Figure Four Leg Lock but Fandango fought out of it. Fandango got up and tried to attack but Black Star kicked him in the leg again. Black Star then hit Fandango with the DDT. Black Star covered him and Fandango kicked out at 2.

Black Star then set Fandango up for the Skull Crushing Finale but Fandango kicked him in the gut and suplexed him. Fandango got the cover and Black Star kicked out at 2.

Black Star rolled out to the ring apron and Fandango went towards him. Black Star tried to hit him but Fandango caught his arm and rammed into the ring post. Then Fandango kicked him in the face. He climbed to the top and hit Black Star with a leg drop. Fandango covered him and Black Star kicked out at 2.

Fandango climbed on the top rope again and tried to hit the legdrop again but Black Star got out of the way, making Fandango crashed to the mat. Black Star covered Fandango and Fandango kicked out at 2. Fandango rolled Black Star up and Black Star kicked out at 2. Black Star quickly got and locked on the Figure Four Leg Lock and Fandango tapped out.

"Your winner of this match as a result of a submission, Black Star" Justin Roberts announced.


	6. Takeshi Yamamoto & Spandam vs Gokudera

No Disqualification Two on One Handicap Elimination Match: Takeshi Yamamoto (as Curtis Axel) & Spandam (as Paul Heyman) vs. Gokudera (as CM Punk)

"Up next, it's Spandam & Takeshi Yamamoto in a Two on One Handicap Elimination Match against Gokudera." Cole said. "What's gonna here?"

"Spandam may need an army." Lawler said. "Gokudera is cocked and loaded. He's ready to go. He wants this match bad."

"Remember he's guaranteed. He's guaranteed to get his hands on Spandam in the ring tonight."

Curtis Axel's theme played throughout the arena and Yamamoto and Spandam came out of the backstage area.

"The following is a No Disqualification Handicap Elimination Match." Justin Roberts announced as Yamamoto and Spandam walked towards the ring. "Introducing first, the team Spandam and the Intercontinental Champion, Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Let's remind everyone that this is no disqualification." Cole said. "And keep in mind if Spandam's Intercontinental Champion could actually defeat Gokudera, Spandam may never have to get in the ring. But Gokudera guarantees that's not going to happen."

"Spandam is looking into the gallows." JBL said. "Look at me."

"He has no friends." Lawler said. "Even his colors turned on him."

"Well folks, do you want to relive the action from WWE's weekly television and catch on anything you missed?" Cole said as Yamamoto entered the ring. "Hulu plus is the only place to stay with unlimited streaming access to all of WWE's weekly programs. Try it for on ." Spandam slowly walked up the ring steps and entered the ring. "Yamamoto, earlier tonight successfully retained the Intercontinental Championship over Killik Rung in a hard fought battle. And now Spandam, imagine what's going through his weasel-like mind."

"The retention of the Intercontinental Championship is huge, especially at Night of Champions." JBL said. "But this match could be a career match of Yamamoto or a career ending match for Spandam."

"I'm just wondering how much will Spandam owe Yamamoto if Yamamoto could actually beat Gokudera." Lawler said.

"Uh, everything." Cole responded.

"His life, maybe?"

"I'll start with that." JBL said."Wait until you see Spandam's face when Gokudera comes out."

Then CM Punk's theme ("Cult of Personality" by Living Colour) plays in the arena and Gokudera comes out, holding a kendo stick.

"And their opponent is from Chicago, Illinois, weighting in 218 pounds, Gokudera." Justin Roberts announced as Gokudera.

"Gokudera has been waiting a long time for this." Cole said as Yamamoto and Spandam exited the ring. Yamamoto looked under the ring and grabbed a kendo stick of his own.

"No disqualification." JBL said as Gokudera got in the ring. "Be your own team, bring your own toys."

"Well Gokudera has one of those kendo sticks that Spandam broke into splinters over Gokudera's body, I just looked and Yamamoto has one as well." Lawler said.

"Everything that Gokudera has gone through to get to this point tonight: betrayed at Money in the Bank, he had to go through Elfman." Cole said. "What a battle that was at Summerslam, just to get here."

"Spandam thought he had a plan on the Kick-Off show." JBL said. "He thought he could the cheap way out, punch the referee and gets disqualified until Brad Maddox, the General Manger, did what was best for business. He said, 'You know what, it's now No Disqualification."

"Gokudera is now our list of the all-time great WWE Champions." Cole said as Yamamoto reenters the ring. "You can vote right now on . Gokudera held that champions for 434 days." The referee called for the bell and started the match.

Gokudera charged towards Yamamoto and swung the kendo stick but Yamamoto quickly dodged. Gokudera charged towards Yamamoto and swung again but Yamamoto ducked and jabbed his kendo stick to Gokudera's gut. Yamamoto swung his kendo stick at Gokudera but Gokudera ducked and hit Yamamoto with his. Gokudera hit Yamamoto in the back hard with the kendo stick. As Yamamoto tried to get back up, Gokudera hit him in the shoulder. Gokudera got behind Yamamoto and started to choke him with the stick and hit him with the Russian Leg Swipe. Gokudera then dived through the ropes hit Spandam, knocking him to the floor. Gokudera picked Spandam up rolled him into the ring. Gokudera grabbed Spandam and a kendo stick. As Gokudera was about to strike Spandam, Yamamoto hit Gokudera with a low blow, giving Spandam a chance to escape the ring. Yamamoto picked up a kendo stick and hit Gokudera in the back with it and then hit him on the top of the head. Yamamoto covered Gokudera, and Gokudera kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto exited the ring, looked under it, grabbed a steel chair, and got back in the ring. As Yamamoto was about to hit Gokudera with the chair, Gokudera kicked him in the side and in the back of the knee. Gokudera gave Yamamoto a forearm to the face and picked up the chair. Gokudera was about to hit Yamamoto with the chair but Yamamoto hit him with a drop kick. Yamamoto covered Gokudera, who kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto picked up the chair and wedged into between the top and middle ropes in a corner. Yamamoto walked towards Gokudera and Gokudera gave him a chop to the chest. Yamamoto whipped Gokudera but Gokudera reversed. Yamamoto stopped and ducked a clothesline from Gokudera. Yamamoto fired a clothesline of his own and missed but caught Gokudera in the back of the head. Yamamoto covered Gokudera and Gokudera kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto left the ring again, looked under it, and this time brought out a wooden table. Yamamoto entered the ring with the table and set it up in the corner. Spandam looked at the proceeding with smirk on his face. Yamamoto picked Gokudera for a suplex but Gokudera fought out of it. Gokudera tried to do the same to Yamamoto but Yamamoto fought out of it as well and suplexed Gokudera. Yamamoto covered Gokudera and Gokudera kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto stomped on Gokudera stomped on Gokudera's head. He then got on the middle rope and drove on Gokudera's head. Yamamoto got cover again and Gokudera kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto quickly locked the headlock on Gokudera, keeping him down. Yamamoto released the hold and stomped out Gokudera's head again. Yamamoto tried to hit Gokudera with an elbow from the middle rope again but Gokudera rolled out of the way. Yamamoto charged towards Gokudera but Gokudera moved out of the way and caused Yamamoto to go shoulder first into the chair wedged in the corner and fall to the floor outside of the ring. Yamamoto slowly got back up and rolled into the ring. Gokudera got back up and hit Yamamoto with a drop kick. Yamamoto quickly got back up and Gokudera hit him with a swinging neck breaker. Yamamoto got up by using a corner and Gokudera hit him running high knee to the face. Gokudera pulled Yamamoto out of the corner and dropped him with a clothesline. Gokudera then climbed to the top rope and Yamamoto rolled out of the ring with steel chair. Gokudera got off the top rope and dived throught the ropes but Yamamoto hit him with a steel chair. Yamamoto rolled Gokudera back in the ring, covered him and Gokudera kicked out at 2.

As Gokudera tried to get up, Yamamoto charged at him and hit him with a swinging neck breaker. Yamamoto covered him and Gokudera kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto picked up a kendo stick and hit Gokudera in the back with it. Then he hit Gokudera repeatedly with the kendo stick in the back of Gokudera. Yamamoto covered Gokudera and Gokudera kicked out at 2.

Yamamoto picked up Gokudera and set him up to hit him with the same move that he use to defeat Killik Rung but Gokudera fought out of it. Gokudera picked up on his shoulder in a Fireman's Carry but Yamamoto fought out of that. Gokudera picked up a kendo stick and hit Yamamoto in the gut with it. Gokudera picked up Yamamoto and hit him with the Go to Sleep. Gokudera then locked on the Anaconda Vise on Yamamoto and Yamamoto tapped out.

Gokudera released the hold and started at Spandam. Spandam started to run to the entrance way and Gokudera chased him towards the entrance way, through the crowd, over the barricade, and back into the ring. Gokudera caught him and grabbed him his shirt. Spandam tried to talk to Gokudera and hugged him. Gokudera pushed Spandam off of him and jabbed Spandam in the gut with the kendo stick and hit him in the back with it. Gokudera walked towards Spandam and hit him again with the stick. Gokudera slowly repeated hitting Spandam two more times. Gokudera tossed the kendo stick away. He reached inside his boot and pulled a set of hand cups. He turned Spandam to his back to hand cupped him. Spandam tried again to talk his way out of what's about to happen to him but it did him no good. Gokudera grabbed the kendo stick and hit Spandam in the ankle with it. Gokudera went to the other ankle and did the same thing to it. He then hit Spandam in the chest and in the nuts.

Spandam begging for Gokudera to stop but Gokudera yelled, "Just remember, I did this to you!" Then Gokudera hit Spandam repeatedly with the kendo stick in the chest.

Gokudera walked up to Spandam and said, "I broke your heart, I'm going to break to your face." Then out of nowhere, Yammy ran to the ring as Gokureda was about hit again. Yammy charged towards Gokudera then Buccha came out of the crowd and speared Yammy. Gokureda threw the kendo stick away, picked up Spandam and hit him with the Go to Sleep, covered him and got the covered him, and pinned him.

"The winner of this match, Gokudera!" Justin Roberts announced as the referee raised Gokudera's hand in victory.

* * *

**A/N: In the original Night of Champions, Ryback interfered by putting CM Punk through a table, putting Heyman on the top of Punk and gave Heyman the victory. And the Intercontinental Title was not on the line in that match.**


	7. Yusei Fudo vs Loke

United States Championship Match: Yusei Fudo (as Dean Ambrose) vs. Loke (as Dolph Zigger)

The Shield theme music is played throughout the arena as Yusei Fudo (as Dean Ambrose) appears in the crowd with Kalin (as Seth Rollins) and Grieger (as Roman Reigns) behind him.

"This bout is set for one fall and it is for the United States Championship." Justin Roberts announced as Yusei heads towards the ring through the crowd. "Introducing first, representing the Shield, weighing in 225 pounds, he is the current United States Champion, Yusei Fudo."

"Guys, you can vote right now on on who you think is the greatest United States Champion of all time." Cole said. "Among those listed: Stein (as Sting), Sgt. Slaughter, Ricky Steamboat, the 1st ever United States Champion Harley Race and the Hall of Famer from right here in Detroit Bobo Brazil."

"I'm writing JBL for that one too." JBL said as Yusei enters the ring and Dolph Ziggler's theme ("Here to Show the World" by Downstait) is played.

"And the challenger is Hollywood, Flordia, weighing 213 pounds, Loke." Justin Roberts as Loke (as Dolph Zigger) comes out heads to the ring.

"Big opportunity for Loke, he goes one-on-one with Yusei Fudo for the prestigious United States Championship." Cole said. "I've mentioned Harley Race being the 1st ever United States Champion. More than a dozen WWE Hall of Famers have held that title, including the man to my right, John Bradshaw Layfield."

"Yes sir." JBL said as Loke enters the ring.

"John, explain to me the importance of the United States Championship."

"Especially if you grew up in the United States and you're proud of your country, the one you want to do is represent it." JBL said as Yusei hands the title belt to the referee. "The title has the American flag on it and is named the United States Championship. Think about Harley Race; think about all of the guys who held that title."

"Loke earning this match-up tonight due to a disqualification victory over Yusei Fudo this past Friday Night on Smackdown. Loke and Yusei had their problems in recent weeks. Remember Yusei attacked Loke before a match several weeks ago. And Loke was attacked by the Shield as he punished by WWE COO for speaking against the authority for past few weeks for what happened at Summerslam." The referee called for the bell and the match begins.

Loke started by quickly getting behind Yusei, slamming him the mat face first, and quickly getting him in pinning predicament but Yusei quickly got of it. The two got in a cot-n-elbow tie-up with Loke getting behind Yusei again and Yusei got to the rope, making the referee back Loke up. They got in a tie up again with Yusei putting Loke's arm behind his back and switched it into a headlock. Loke pushed Yusei off to the rope and Yusei knocked him down. Yusei bounced off the ropes as Loke got to his feet. Loke leaped over Yusei, missed a clothesline, and was about him this time but Yusei held on the rope. Yusei was about to attack Loke, Loke hit him with a drop kick, covered him and Yusei kicked out.

Both men got back up and Loke hit Yusei with a snapmare. Then Loke hits Yusei with succession of elbows to Yusei's chest. Loke covered Yusei and Yusei kicked out again.

Yusei rolled to the ropes and used them to get to his feet. Loke charged towards him and hit him with a clothesline that sends the both of them over to the top rope. Loke rolled Yusei back into the ring and Yusei backed up into a corner. Loke followed Yusei and stated punching him in the stomach. Yusei turned the tables on Loke and started hitting him with knife-edged chops to Loke's chest. Yusei then sends Loke, face first, into another corner. As Yusei was about to hit Loke, Loke moved and hit Yusei with a chop to the chest. Yusei then whipped Loke to the ropes, caught him, and hit him with a spin buster. Yusei then hit Loke with an elbow, covers him and Loke kicked out.

Yusei rolled Loke to his back, his knee on Loke's back and wretched Loke's neck. Loke quickly got to his feet but Yusei put him back down on the mat and locked a headlock. Then Yusei wrapped Loke's arms into a cross over his chest and around his neck. Loke slowly got back to his feet and hit Yusei in the gut with an elbow, getting out of Yusei's grip. Loke rolled Yusei up with a sunset flip and Yusei got out of it at 2. Yusei stacked up Loke, who got out at 2. Loke reversed the pinning predicament on Yusei and Yusei kicked out at 2.

Yusei hit Loke with a knee to the gut and whipped him to the corner. Yusei charged towards Loke and Loke hit him with an elbow to the face. Loke got on the second rope and Yusei hit him in the face with an elbow of his own. Yusei then got on the top rope, hooked Loke's arm behind him and suplexed him to the mat below. Yusei covered Loke and Loke kicked out at 2.

Yusei got back to his feet and climbed to the top rope, ready to hit Loke with a high risk move. Loke got to hit and ran to the top rope. He grabbed Yusei by the head and planted him on the mat face first. Loke covered Yusei and Yusei kicked out at 2.

Both men slowly got back up and Yusei caught Loke in a full nelson but Loke rolled through, covering Yusei and Yusei kicked out at 2. Yusei quickly got back up and charged at Loke but Loke tripped him up, making Yusei hit the middle rope with his face. Loke then charged towards Yusei and hit him with a Stinger Splash. Loke charged at Yusei and hit him with a clothesline. Loke covered Yusei and Yusei got out at 2.

Loke whipped Yusei but Yusei countered it and was ready hit Loke. Loke reversed it locked in the sleeper hold on Yusei. Yusei picked Loke up and slammed him on the mat. Yusei covered Loke and Loke kicked out at 2.

Yusei picked up Loke and leaned him on the ropes. He bounced off the ropes, ready to hit Loke. But Loke grabbed his legs, covered him, and Yusei kicked out at 2.

Loke set up Yusei to hit the Fameasser but Yusei countered with a roll up and Loke kicked out at 2. Yusei bounced off the ropes and Loke hit him with the Fameasser. Loke covered Yusei and Yusei grabbed the bottom rope.

Yusei rolled out of the ring and Loke followed him. Loke rolled Yusei back into the ring and as he was about to get back in himself, Yusei kicked him in the face and grabbed him by his head. As Yusei was about to finish Loke off, Loke rolled Yusei up and Yusei kicked out at 2.

Yusei got up and backed himself into a corner. Loke charged in to hit him with a Stinger Splash but Yusei moved out of the way. Yusei grabbed Loke in a headlock and planted him into the mat face first. Yusei covered Loke and got the victory.

"Here is your winner and still United States Champion, Yusei Fudo." Justin Robert announced as the referee gives the United States Title belt.


	8. Kalin & Greiger vs Shirojiro & Joco

WWE Tag Team Title Match: The Shield (Kalin (as Seth Rollins) & Greiger (as Roman Reigns) vs. Prime Time Players (Joco (as Darren Young) & Shirojiro (as Titus O' Neil))

Kalin and Greiger came out of the crowd and entered the ring to congratulate Yusei for his win over Loke.

"Yusei, with a hard fought victory over Loke." Cole said.

"It's just another day in the office." JBL said.

"We invite you to go to and vote who is the greatest WWE Champion and who are the greatest tag team champions of all time." Cole said as Yusei exits the ring and to the locker room. "Take a look at this list: D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels), The Hart Foundation, The Legion of Doom, The British Bulldogs, and The Wild Samoans. You can vote right now on ."

"I'm going to vote." Lawler said. "And I know who I think is the greatest team of all-time…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my clients at this time." Nami said, coming out of the locker room and cutting Lawler off. "The men who will be your next WWE Tag Team Champions of the World, Shirojiro and Joco, the Prime Time Players!" Then the Prime Time Players Theme ("Makin Moves" by Sugar Tongue Slim) plays throughout the arena.

"Who?" JBL asked Lawler.

"Hold on, I'll tell in a minute." Lawler said as Shirojiro (as Titus O' Neil) and Joco (as Darren Young) with Heidi came out and headed towards the ring.

"Prime Time Players got here tonight venture of their victory in the tag team turmoil earlier tonight on the Night of Champions Kick off Show." Cole as Shirojiro and Joco entered the ring.

(Flashback, Night of Champions Kick Off)

Jack Atlas (as Jack Swagger) locked in the patriot ankle lock on Joco but rolled through sending Atlas face first to the top turn buckle. Then Joco put Atlas on his shoulders, dropped him on both knees, covered him and got the win for his team.

"The Real Americans in Jack Atlas, with the patriot lock, eliminated two teams." Cole said. "He went for to it with the Prime Time Players. But this time John, it would not work. Joco doing a good job separating himself from the patriot lock and was able to put Jack Atlas away. What a performance by the Prime Time Players."

"Millions of Dollars, Millions of Dollars!" JBL said. "What an opportunity of the Prime Time Players tonight. It's time to Step up or Step off."

(End of Flashback)

"That match took place on our Kick off." Cole said. "Now, Kalin and Greiger will defend the tag team titles against the Prime Time Players, Shirojiro and Joco." The referee called for the bell to start the match.

Kalin started the match with Shirojiro. Kalin dared Shirojiro to come at him. Shirojiro charged at Kalin, ready to hit him with a clothesline but Kalin ducked and slapped him in the face. Shirojiro charged at him again but Kalin moved out of the way, kicked in the back of the knee and slapped him again. Shirojiro charged at for a third time and Kalin ducked. Kalin hooked him for a hip toss but couldn't do it. Shirojiro tried to hit him with a clothesline but Kalin ducked out of the way. Kalin bounced off the ropes, trying to hit a crossbody but Shirojiro caught him and slammed him on the mat. Shirojiro picked Kalin up and slammed him again. Then he followed up by hitting Kalin with a leg drop. Shirojiro picked him up and tagged in Joco, who kicks Kalin in the gut and hit him with a snapmare into a headlock. Kalin fought his way back up and pushed Joco off of him. Joco knocked him and bounced off the ropes. Kalin tried to leap frog over Joco but was caught and slammed to the mat. Joco covered Kalin and Kalin kicked out at 2.

Joco picked Kalin up but Kalin hit him in the gut and rushed into the Shield's corner, causing Greiger to tag in. Greiger headbutted Joco and beating him up in the corner, making the referee back him up. Joco then kicked Greiger in the gut and gave Kalin an elbow to the face. Joco bounced off, ducking Greiger's clothesline and getting behind him. Joco rushed Greiger to the ropes and tried to roll them up but Greiger held on and Kalin tagged in. Greiger charged towards Joco but lowered the top rope, causing to go over it. Kalin bounced of the ropes and Joco hit him in the face with a elbow. Joco rolled Kalin up and Kalin kicked out at 2.

Joco pulled Kalin to his team's corner and tagged in Shirojiro. Shirojiro tried stomping Kalin in the corner, making the referee back up. Greiger tried to hit Shirojiro from behind and got hit with a back elbow to the face. Shirojiro tagged Joco back in and they clotheslined Greiger over the top rope. Kalin rolled out and Joco followed him. Joco chased Kalin around the ringside area. Greiger tried to hit him with a clothesline but Joco ducked and hit him with right hand. Joco rolled back in the ring but Kalin picked him up and hung him on the top rope. Kalin grabbed Joco's leg and tags in Greiger. Greiger picked Joco up and threw him over the top rope, onto the floor. Greiger went the outside and put Joco on the apron, stomach first, then gave him a knee across the gut. Greiger rolled Joco back in the ring and got in himself. Greiger covered him and Joco kicked out at 2.

Greiger grabs Joco and tagged Kalin in. Kalin hit Joco with a snapmare and locked on the headlock, keeping Joco down. Joco fought back up to his feet but Kalin hit him with a clothesline. Kalin picked Joco to hit him with a clothesline again but Joco ducked and hit him with a belly-belly overhead suplex. As Joco crawled towards Shirojiro, Greiger got tagged in and stopped Joco in his tracks. Greiger pushed Joco back in the Shield's corner. Greiger charged towards Joco but Joco moved out of the way. Joco tried to crawl to Shirojiro but Greiger cut him off again. Joco kicked Greiger off him and continue to get to his partner. Kalin tagged in and tried to stop Joco himself. Joco threw Kalin over his head and tagged in Shirojiro. Shirojiro charged towards Kalin and knocked him down with ease. Shirojiro covered him and Kalin kicked out at 2.

Shirojiro charged Greiger and hit him in the corner. Shirojiro charged toward Kalin and did the same thing to him. Then he turned around and kicked Greiger in the head. Shirojiro picked Kalin and threw him with a far away slam. But Kalin quickly got up and hit him Shirojiro with a standing inzagiri. Kalin bounced off the rope and Shirojiro picked him by his shoulders and hit him with the Clash of the Titus. Shirojiro covered him and Greiger broke up the pin.

Joco got back in the ring and send Greiger through the ropes and on to the floor. Joco followed Greiger outside of the ring but Greiger grabbed Joco by the leg and slammed on the apron. Shirojiro picked Kalin and Greiger rolled Joco back into the ring. As the referee tries to get Joco out of the ring, Greiger slid back in. Shirojiro put Kalin into a corner and when he turned around, Greiger hit him a Spear. Kalin covered Shirojiro and got the win for his team.

"Here are you winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions, Kalin and Greiger, The Shield." Lillian announced as the referee hands Tag title belts to the Shield members.


	9. Zane Trusdale vs Tsuna Sawada

WWE Title Match: Zane Trusdale (as Randy Orton) vs. Tsuna Sawada (as Daniel Bryan)

Daniel Bryan's theme plays throughout the arena and the crowd got on their feet and began to chant the word "yes" over and over again.

"Is tonight the night?" JBL asked as Tsuna (as Daniel Bryan) comes out of the locker room and head towards the ring.

"Are you realizing right now, everybody all over the world are standing in their leaving with their hands in the air and shouting 'Yes, Yes, Yes'!" Lawler as Tsuna enters the ring.

"One of the most popular WWE Superstars of all time." JBL said referring to Tsuna.

"Earlier tonight, Jaden Yuki (as John Cena) sent out a tweet saying, 'I'm doing fine, hope I get back in the ring soon. Good luck, Tsuna. Win the title tonight.'" Cole said. "Now the question is, will Tsuna be the WWE Champion the next time we come to you on Pay-Per-View, 3 weeks from tonight in Buffalo, for a brand new Pay-Per-View entitled 'Battleground.' It's going to be an even playing field. Triple H said no outside interference for this match tonight."

Then Randy Orton's theme ("Voice" by Rev Theory) play as Zane Trusdale comes out. "He is the face of the WWE, according the CCO, Triple H." Cole said as Zane walked towards the ring. "He is a 10-time World Champion. And he's extremely confident that he can beat Tsuna her tonight."

"That's an air of confidence walking into the room." JBL said. "You'll get when you're the face of the WWE."

"We asked to vote on all night long on who you believe is among the greatest WWE Champions of all time." Cole said.

"And you voted on this list of champions." Lawler said. "There have many great champions in the past like the COO, Triple H, Gokudera (as CM Punk), Jaden Yuki (as John Cena), Stone Cold Steve Austin, or Hulk Hogan."

"And again this only 5 of the greats as with the other categories, all night long, including the World Heavyweight Championship, there has so many great champions to list." Cole said as Zane enters the ring. "We only picked 5 for each category. And you what's interesting about this match? Both men have had career years that had really wrapped up here at Night of Champions. Zane Trusdale had won a Six-Pack Challenge to win the WWE Title. He defeated Triple H and Jaden Yuki to retain in one year. Last year, he knocked off Loke (as Dolph Zigger). Night of Champions has been a successful event of Zane."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this contest set for one-fall is for the WWE Championship." Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Aberdeen, Washington, weighing 210 pounds, Tsuna Sawada. And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 245 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, Zane Trusdale."

"Getlemen, I've explained what Zane has done at Night of Champions." Cole said as Zane hands to the WWE Title belt to the referee. "But take a look at what Tsuna has over the years in this event. In 2010, he won his championship, the United States Title, at this event. Last year, along with Gaara (as Kane), won the Tag Team as a part of Team Hell No. Tonight, can he win the WWE Title from Zane Trusdale?"

The referee called for the bell and the match begins. The two started with cot-n-elbow tie up, which resulted with Tsuna backing Zane into a corner and Zane immediately turned things around. The referee backed Zane up and the two got out of the corner. They got in a cot-n-elbow tie up again and Tsuna started to wring Zane's arm. Zane broke the hold as he head butted Tsuna and made stumble back into a corner. Zane locked in a headlock and tossed Tsuna to the mat. Tsuna got back up and used the ropes to push Zane off of him. But Zane bounced off the ropes and knocked Tsuna down. Zane bounced off the rope again but Tsuna got up and hit him with a knee to the stomach. Tsuna grabbed Zane's arm, wringed it, and rammed it onto his own shoulder. Tsuna kicked Zane, wringed his arm and rammed it onto his shoulder again. Tsuna kicked Zane in the back and put him into a corner. Tsuna climbed to the middle rope to hit him with a series of fists but Zane got from underneath him and hit Tsuna with his version of the back breaker. Zane picked Tsuna up and put him into another corner. Then Zane charged towards him and hit him with a clothesline, causing Tsuna to fall to the mat. Zane got the cover and Tsuna kicked out at 2.

Zane dragged Tsuna to the middle of the ring and starting to stomp on the hands and feet. As Tsuna gets back to his feet, Zane tried to punch him in the head but Tsuna countered with punches of his own. Then Zane kicked Tsuna in the gut and hung him on the top rope. Zane covered Tsuna and Tsuna kicked out at 2.

Zane grabbed Tsuna locked in a headlock. Tsuna slowly returned to his feet and fought out of the headlock. He bounced off the ropes, grabbed Zane's legs and took him down to the mat. Tsuna then hit Zane over the head with elbows, causing the referee to get Tsuna off of him. As Tsuna turned around, Zane hit him with a clothesline. Zane covered Tsuna, who kicked out at 2.

Zane started to stomp on any exposed part of Tsuna's body, from his hands to his feet and to his head. Zane grabbed Tsuna by the head and ranked his shoe across Tsuna's face. Zane got the cover and Tsuna kicked out at 2.

Zane grabbed Tsuna by the head and put him into a corner. Zane got on the middle rope and started to hit Tsuna repeatedly with his fists, causing the challenger to crumble to the mat. Zane grabbed Tsuna by head and whipped to the opposite corner. Tsuna leaped to the rope with his right on the top rope. Zane charged towards Tsuna and Tsuna back flipped over Zane. Tsuna bounced off the rope and hit Zane with a clothesline. Tsuna slowly got to his feet on his own power as Zane used nearby corner to get to his feet. Tsuna charged towards that corner kicked Zane in the face. Tsuna went back to the opposite, charged towards him and kicked him again. Tsuna then kicked Zane repeating in the chest and then sit on the top rope. Tsuna climbed to the top rope and send Zane back to the mat with a head scissors takedown. Zane then rolled to the outside as Tsuna tried to cover him. Tsuna bounced off the ropes and dived onto Zane on the outside. Tsuna grabbed Zane and rolled him back into the ring as he climbed to the rope. Tsuna flew off the top rope and hit Zane with a missile dropkick. Zane again quickly to the outside as Tsuna tried to cover him. Tsuna charged towards Zane and dived onto him again. Tsuna rolled the champion back in the ring and Zane rolled out again. Tsuna got in the ring and tried to dive on Zane for a third but Zane hit on the head and stopped it. Zane grabbed Tsuna by the head and dragged him to the apron. Then Zane gave Tsuna a DDT to the floor. Zane rolled in the ring as the referee continues to count to 10. Tsuna slowly got to his feet and returned to the ring at the count of 9.

Zane set Tsuna up to hit him with an RKO as the challenger slowly gets back up. Zane tried to hit the RKO but Tsuna pushed him into the referee. Tsuna drop kicked Zane and causing the referee to fall the floor. Tsuna grabbed Zane by the arm, brining him down to his knees but Zane got back up as another referee enters the ring. Zane pushed Tsuna into the ropes and slammed him into the mat. Zane covered Tsuna and Tsuna kicked out at 2.

Zane grabbed Tsuna by the head and put him in between the top and middle rope. Then Tsuna grabbed Zane by the arm and locked in the Yes Lock. Zane slowly dragged himself towards the rope and grabbed the bottom one, forcing Tsuna to break to hold. Zane slowly got up to his feet and stumbled into a corner and Tsuna kicked repeatedly in the damaged arm. Tsuna charged towards Zane to hit with a drop kicke but Zane moved out of the way. Zane dragged Tsuna away from the ropes, covered him and Tsuna kicked out at 2.

Zane grabbed Tsuna by the head and sit him on the top rope and climbed to the middle rope. Tsuna slid underneath Zane and hung him in the Tree of Woe. Tsuna went to the opposite corner, charged towards Zane and hit him with the Hesitation Dropkick. Tsuna lifted Zane back in a sitting position and climbed to the top rope. Zane grabbed Tsuna and hit him with a series a punches to the head, knocking him down to the mat. As Zane tries to turn himself around, Tsuna charged towards him and hit him with an elbow. Tsuna climbed to the top rope, grabbed Zane, and hit him with a superplex but Tsuna held on the top rope. Tsuna sat back up and turned himself around. Tsuna stood on the rope and balanced himself. Tsuna flew off the top rope and hit Zane with a diving head butt. Tsuna covered Zane and Zane kicked out at 2.

Tsuna got to his knees as the first referee reentered the match and the replacement leaves. Tsuna got up as Zane got to his knees and hit him with a succession of kicks to the chest. As Tsuna was about to kick Zane in the head, Zane caught Tsuna hit him with a T-Bone Suplex. Zane picked Tsuna to hit him with an RKO but Tsuna reversed it into a Backside. Zane rolled through and Tsuna kicked him in the head. Tsuna charged towards Zane and hit him with a running knee to the chin. Tsuna covered Zane and the referee quickly counted to 3, ending the match.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here is your winner and the new WWE Champion, Tsuna Sawada!" Justin Roberts announced as the referee gives the WWE title belt to Tsuna. Tsuna takes the title and began to celebrate with the fans.


End file.
